Senja dan Secangkir Kopi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Kopi adalah refleksi hidup; tidak pernah menentang takdir untuk berubah manis. YumiKuri. Pentas drama Hamlet AU. [#NulisRandom2017]


**Disklaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin milik Isayama Hajime. Hamlet: The History of Prince Denmark milik William Shakespeare. Ditulis untuk #NulisRandom2017 hari kedua tanpa keuntungan finansial yang didapat.

* * *

 **SENJA DAN SECANGKIR KOPI**

* * *

Dua sendok bubuk kopi dengan sedikit gula, teraduk dalam cangkir putih tanpa motif.

Harumnya menguar, terhirup, sedap. Menyesap sedikit, meniup-niup. Pahit. Tapi rasa pahit itu selalu menenangkan pikiran—serta aroma kuat yang tercium nikmat. Secangkir kopi di sore hari; menikmati hidup, seperti hidup. Tidak perlu pemanis tambahan untuk sesuatu yang sudah ditakdirkan pahit. Demikianlah kenapa diam-diam rasa pahit yang candu itu banyak digilai, sebab merepresentasikan kehidupan yang apa adanya—tanpa kepalsuan, tanpa kepura-puraan.

Kau menikmati segalanya dalam kebisuan. Kebisuan, yang, entah kenapa terasa lebih mendalam. Barangkali karena terdapat beragam hal yang berkecamuk dalam kepala, beragam hal yang kemudian menciptakan bayangan-bayangan; imaji. Melalui kaca jendela, matamu menerawang jauh. Debu bergulung-gulung di jalanan, sewarna kekuningan yang kotor (debu mengetuk pintu rumah-rumah, meminta izin untuk masuk, atau menyelinap melewati celah lubang yang ada—seperti debu yang mampir di kusen jendelamu). Biarlah. Kau kembali menikmati senja bersama secangkir kopi, mengabaikan debu-debu, mengabaikan bising suara kuda yang berpacu melintasi jalanan berpasir.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, mengenai pentas drama Hamlet beberapa waktu lalu."

"Ophelia?"

"Ya! Ophelia—si cantik yang malang!"

Dua perempuan bicara, berlalu menelusuri sisi kanan jalan. Kau memejamkan mata, seketika terbayang nyata; Ophelia. Sosok perempuan setengah gila yang meracuni dirinya sendiri karena patah hati setelah mengetahui bahwa sang pujaan hati ternyata merupakan pelaku dibalik kematian ayahnya. Tragedi-romantis. Orang-orang menangis, orang-orang bertepuk tangan. Mereka mengagumi bakat alami sang pemeran Ophelia yang begitu mendalami karakter—gila yang gila, mati yang mati. Krista Lenz.

[Yang lantas tenggelam dengan anggun lagi cantik, rambut emasnya berkilau tertimpa sorot cahaya lampu.]

.

* * *

.

"Kau harus melihat pertunjukannya nanti malam, Ymir."

Kau tersenyum, mengiyakan.

"Aku akan membuat gempar seisi ruangan."

"Kau selalu membuat gempar seisi ruangan karena bakatmu, Krista."

"Aku lebih senang kalau kau memanggilku Historia. Krista hanya nama panggung, dan sekarang ini aku bukan Krista."

"Historia."

Historia tersenyum lalu mengecup bibirmu.

"Ini akan menjadi pertunjukan drama terakhirku."

Kau menyesal karena tidak bertanya kenapa.

.

* * *

.

Kau menyesal. Ya, kau menyesal. Tapi tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan selain merenung dan memikirkan segalanya—segala-galanya; mengenai eksistensimu dalam hidup perempuan mungil bermata biru itu (matanya tak pernah gagal membuatmu terpana; biru yang biru, menenggelamkanmu dalam keindahan tanpa akhir). Selama ini kau berpikir dirimu cukup berarti banyak, mengisi kekosongan dalam hidup Historia yang kacau tak menentu. Berkali-kali, perempuan itu mengatakan betapa ia sangat senang dapat mengenalmu—dapat mencintai dan dicintai olehmu, tahi kucing perkara kelamin karena cinta tidak mengenal kelamin.

Namun, rupanya semua hal itu belum cukup. Kau masihlah asing, sosok yang entah dari mana datangnya, mengembara, memacu kuda seorang diri, mencari tempat-tempat istimewa yang dapat kau singgahi, yang lalu mempertemukanmu dengannya—dengan Historia. Historia Reiss. Perempuan rapuh yang mengejar mimpi di panggung sandiwara. Betapapun kau merengkuhnya di malam-malam dingin, kau tetaplah asing baginya.

Kopi berubah dingin. Kau menyesapnya lagi.

.

* * *

.

"Tahukah kau, Ymir, aku tidak memiliki apa pun lagi selain mimpi."

(Kau tahu, inilah rupa kilas balik hidupmu.)

Lalu kau pandangi wajah ayu itu, wajah yang memperlihatkan kesedihan; air mata menetes melintasi kedua pipi. Terbata, ia menceritakan segalanya padamu: mengenai identitasnya yang harus disembunyikan, mengenai kelahirannya yang tidak diinginkan. Historia tidak memiliki apa pun dalam hidup—selain melanjutkan mimpinya sebagai pemain drama, selain dirimu.

(Kau adalah salah satu yang dia milikki.)

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Historia. Aku tidak akan mengembara lagi."

 _Aku akan menetap di sini, di sampingmu, selamanya._

Kau akhirnya melabuhkan tujuanmu.

.

* * *

.

Tapi kau tidak cukup berarti dalam hidupnya.

Malam itu, ketika tirai panggung dibuka, lakon demi lakon dimainkan—perpecahan istana, pertarungan tak ada henti, demi memperebutkan takhta, demi menaklukan dunia di kursi sang raja yang telah tiada. Dan kau melihatnya, lalu. Krista yang menjelma Ophelia—setengah gila yang tergila-gila pada sosok pangeran. Kau nyaris tenggelam. Gerakan demi gerakan seakan memiliki sihir, membuat siapa pun terpana.

Ophelia! Ophelia! Ophelia!

Oh, perempuan sinting yang malang.

Ophelia menenggak racun dalam secangkir kopi. Ophelia jatuh. Ophelia mati. Ophelia mati—matimatimati dengan abadi. Mayatnya diapungkan di atas sungai—menyerupai bebungaan, lumut-lumut buatan. Penonton bersorak-sorai, riuh-rendah suara tepuk tangan. Mereka mengagumi Krista. Tapi Krista tidak pernah bangun setelah itu.

Tidak pernah.

Dan kau berdiri, memandang tak percaya pada tragedi yang tersaji di hadapan mata. Segalanya tiba-tiba saja berubah buram sebelum hitam—hidupmu, tujuanmu, pelabuhan terakhirmu yang tak lagi berwujud nyata. Kau tahu inilah akhirnya. Klimaks dalam hidupmu tak pernah benar-benar terjadi sebegini dahsyat, semula yang biasanya serupa riak-riak kecil di tepian sungai, kini berubah menjadi ombak; menghantammu, membawamu, menyeretmu masuk ke dalam perut laut. Kau tenggelam. Seperti Ophelia.

Roda-roda berderu melintas, meninggalkan debu yang bergulung-gulung semakin banyak. Kopi dalam cangkir putih tersisa separuh. Sensasinya tidak berubah—tetap pahit, seperti seharusnya. Air keruh kehitaman bergelombang, merefleksikan wajahmu. Kau berharap kopi itu mampu menghabisimu, seperti menghabisi Historia malam itu. Tapi tidak.

Kopi dibiarkan tersisa; pahit yang membuat candu manusia, pahit yang pahit, seumpama kenangan. Kau tidak peduli. Sebab, dalam hatimu yang dingin lagi beku, kau menggumamkan sesuatu; inilah saatnya, ya, ya, inilah saatnya untuk kembali mengembara, mencari destinasi lain yang sanggup membuatmu lupa pada hari-hari bersama Historia.[]

* * *

12:19 AM – 2 June 2017


End file.
